Neo Destiny II: The Experiment 2011 Saga Part 2
by Red Dragon Zero
Summary: The Birth of 2011: A new powerful Experiment has been awaken by Dr Eggman and Slade and now the Z-Teens, The Teen Titans and the Returners must fine away to stop it or all will be lost.
1. Episode 10: Raise of Mars

The Experiment 2011 Saga  
  
Part 2: the birth of 2011  
  
Jimmy .N: Hi everyone I'm Jimmy Neutron and it's my turn to give you a recap from part. For you see a year has gone by since Makoto Shishio had met his end at the hands of Experiment 2010 aka Caos. Our same name trio Ed, Edd and Eddy have met a 5 year old girl name Holly who clam to be from the future were Cobra has some new allies have taken over the order. This has a familiar case from the Dragon Ball Z storyline where another version of Trunks come similar future that has been terrorizes by Androids. Arnold said that we should head to New York in order to stop someone name the Shredder from making a alliance with Cobra how ever when we got there we have found out that Cobra has already made his Alliance with the Shredder either Holly came here too late or she have rush into things.   
  
Cindy: Hey to the fucking point Neutron!  
  
Jimmy .N: Fine now two GIJOE members Dusty and Footloose are head towards Dr. Hamsterviel's Space ship where another Experiment is about to come into being. and unlike Caos who turn good this other Experiment is pure evil. i hope it's not the cell of this story.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Episode 10: Raise of Mars  
  
(A GIJOE Jet landed near a island outside of Hawaii)  
  
Dusty: Looks like we made Footloose.  
  
Footloose: Let contact Duke and tell them we're here.  
  
Dusty (Calling Duke): Duke is this Dusty called Duke, Duke can you hear me?  
  
(Duke: Dusty what's your status?)  
  
Dusty: We're here Duke and it like we have Gantu walking about with another Experiment who is eating a Ham and Cheese Sandwich.  
  
(Caos: Must be my Sandwich making Cousin 625.)  
  
Footloose: Hey who's that?  
  
(Stitch: Cousin!)  
  
Dusty: You mean him one of you?  
  
(Duke: I'll tell you both all about but right now we have to know what Gantu and 625 are doing around there.)  
  
Dusty and Footloose: Roger!  
  
(Back at the lookout)  
  
Caos: Is it wise to send those two at follow Gantu?  
  
Duke: They are the only two who are able to get what we need on what Slade is send Dr. Eggman for.  
  
Caos: I see.  
  
(Beeping)  
  
Caos: Yes what it is?  
  
(Billy: Captain Lucky Bob is being a little bitch?)  
  
(Lucky Bob crying over his scrapped knee)  
  
(Billy: Requesting permission to beat his mouth in?)  
  
(Cho-Cho: You leave him alone Billy he hurt is knee.)  
  
(Billy: I hurt my knee something and you don't see me cry!)  
  
(Mandy: Yes you do Billy.)  
  
Caos: No! Now is not the time to argue with each other. You'll all have worked side by side in older to defeat my evil Cousin 2011 just as i trained you all one year ago.  
  
(The Returners: Yes sir)  
  
(Meanwhile with Dusty and Footloose they have follow Gantu and 625 inside the Space ship)  
  
Dusty: Hey Footloose what do you think Hamsterviel was doing in here?  
  
Footloose: Who knows?  
  
Gantu (Turning around): It's the JOES!  
  
(Gantu open fire and Both Dusty and Footloose got out of the away as Dusty draw out his own Laser gun)  
  
(Laser gun shots)  
  
Monkey Fist: What was that?  
  
Drakken: Something tells me that we're not alone Dr Eggman.  
  
Monkey Fist: Go my Monkey Warriors; destroy who dares get in the way of the Slade Faction.  
  
  
  
Eggman: Who ever is they are too late i have already actived it the Experiment and now it shall do what ever me/or Slade orders it to do.  
  
2011 (A cell-like Voice): Ahhhhhhh!  
  
Slade: Now we need name for our experiment Eggman.  
  
Eggman: We shall name him after the god of war Mars.  
  
Slade: Splendid name do you agree 2011?  
  
Mars: Yes Master Slade.  
  
Slade: Drakken, Lord Monkey Fist the two of you shall stay here and entertain our young foes who are entering from where those two GIJOES who fighting Gantu at.  
  
Monkey Fist: I have already sent my Monkey warriors after them.  
  
Slade: Good now we shall take our leave.  
  
(At the front of the Ship)  
  
Gantu: You two are not getting pass me!  
  
Dusty: Go suck a lemon Gantu!  
  
Voice: Houshin Renha [Cannon Wave]!!!  
  
(A big energy wave smacks Gantu down into the ground)  
  
Footloose: Nice shooting little girl.  
  
Lucky Bob: Hi.  
  
Dusty: Hey kid behind you!  
  
(4 Monkey Ninjas jumped Lucky Bob as 4 of Drakken Henchmen gang up on Gantu)  
  
Gantu: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Footloose (As he kicks off the Ninjas off Lucky Bob): Hey Dusty did Shipwreck and Flint said that Gantu is on Slade's side? Why are Drakken's Henchmen are are attacking him for?  
  
Gantu: I'm not on Slade's side.  
  
Monkey Fist (Waking side): You fools are too late! We have 2011 in our control!  
  
Dusty and Footloose: There's another Experiment?  
  
Charity: Oh no we're too late.  
  
LOUD: LOOKS LIKE WE SCREWED UP BIG TIME!!!  
  
Monkey Fist: And now your time here sall be cut short!  
  
Toast: Now what Dudes?  
  
Dusty: Since we can't beat all of those monkey then the only war out is to run!!!!  
  
(The heroes ran into the bushes)  
  
Monkey Fist: After them my warriors!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUE 


	2. Episode 11: A Missing data file part 1

The Experiment 2011 Saga  
  
Part 2: the birth of 2011  
  
Eddy: Hey Eddy here. now here's the Low down last time Dusty and Footloose have followed Gantu to a ship that Hamsterviel has his newset Experiment 2011 who Dr. Eggman and Slade named father the Greek God of war Mars. Now we take to where Dusty, Footloose and some of Caos' Allies the returners are being Chased by Monkey Ninjas send by Lord Monkey Fist.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Episode 11: A Missing data file part 1  
  
(Dusty and Footloose and the Returners ran out of the Space as 50 Monkey Warriors went after them)  
  
Billy: Hey Mandy i we get killed here i'm blaming Lucky Bob!  
  
Mandy: Just shut the fuck up and Billy and keep moving.  
  
Girm (Appering out of nowhere): What's going on here?  
  
Dusty (Shocked): Footloose it's death!  
  
Footloose (Sweat drop): Hey take it easy it's not our time.  
  
Mandy: Calm yourselves Girm is on our side.  
  
Both: Since when?  
  
Girm: You don't want to know mon.  
  
Aka Pella: Hello are we forgetting something?  
  
(all 50 Ninjas Monkey surround them)  
  
Dusty: Holy Zen! we're surounded.  
  
  
  
Billy: Them we have no the choice we fight to the death.  
  
Girm: I have a better idea.  
  
(Girm raise his scythe and cuts open a portal and everyone ran into it and ended up in the lookout)  
  
Dusty: Hey where are we?  
  
Mr. Popo: You are at the Lookout.  
  
Duke: Dusty, Footloose what happine?  
  
Both: They happine!  
  
Shipwreck: Hey what's the big of bones doing here?  
  
Girm: Believe mon if i wanted to i would have.  
  
Splinter: You must tell us what has become of this Experiment 2011?  
  
Dusty: We'll be biref. Eggman and Slade has beaten us to the Experiment 2011.  
  
Robin: I should have known Slade would be there!  
  
Roadblock: Hey Jumba do you know anything about this other Experiment?  
  
Jumba (Scaning his Files): Nope it would seem that i has no recored of 2011 only 2010.  
  
Trunks: Wait a sec Jumba maybe you were not meant to know about 2011.  
  
  
  
Jumba: What does that mean?  
  
Lilo: Hamsterviel could been keeping it a Secret from you.  
  
Trunks: Maybe somewhere in Gantu's ship we would fine a file on him.  
  
Raven: So it's back to Hawaii then.  
  
Rahonda (with hearts for eye): is't Trunks is smart.  
  
Helga (Scoffs): Yeah of you like that the fact that his dad is the Saiyan Prince.  
  
Rahonda (Turning around): So what if it is Helga?  
  
Helga: You may have to go to him before you can get to his son.  
  
(Rahonda gave Helga the middel finger, Helga got upset but Arnold grabs here)  
  
Arnold: I should hold on to her.  
  
Helga: Put me down you football head!  
  
Leo: Lilo can you tell us where we can find Gantu's ship?  
  
Lilo: You want to help us?  
  
Don: Is this Experiment is more powerful then Caos our world is is grave danger.  
  
Lilo: Okay stitch can show you where you can find Gantu's ship.  
  
Raph: Leo how can we get to Hawaii from up here?  
  
Leo (Swaet drop): You have a point.   
  
Girm: Must i do everyone thing in this Fanfic?  
  
Mike: Not the face!!!  
  
(A portal leading to Hawaii has been open)  
  
Piccolo: Michelangelo you can get off my back now!  
  
Mike: Sorry.  
  
Girm: Is he always like that?  
  
Leo, Raph and Don: No commit.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Kingpin: Monkey fist your warriors have lose them!  
  
Monkey Fist: Don't blame you over suff wind bag! they have death by there side!  
  
Drakken: Wait what do you mena death?  
  
Finn: The Girm Repper Big-D.  
  
Rasto: Yeah what he mean by Death.  
  
Drakken: Oh that of crouse i knew that.  
  
(Drakken turn around and fanits)  
  
Kingpin (Slaming his fist onto his table): Excuses!  
  
Chow: Whoa child out Mr. Kingpin sir.  
  
Hak Foo (Coming into the Kingpin's office): Kingpin i have just gotten word that 4 green Turtles along with Stitch are heading toward Gnatu's ship.  
  
Ratso: What would 4 Turtles and the Stitch character is going into Gantu's ship?  
  
Drakken (Getting up): Thye must be trying to find what they can found out about Mars.  
  
Kingpin: Blast it! we nearly forgotten that Hamsterviel hasa file om 2011 and Jumba doesn't.  
  
Rhino, Scorpion, Shocker and Chameleon you 4 are to go Neo Hawaii and stop 626 and these 4 Turles from geting near Gnatu's ship and Hak Foo you and Dr. Octopus shall go into Gnatu ship and destory what ever flies Hamsterviel has on 2011.  
  
Hak Foo: Rest asure that Stitch and these 4 green Tutles shall not fine what they're looking for.  
  
Kingpin: Good you all leave ofr Hawaii at onces!  
  
To Be Continue 


	3. Episode 12: A Missing data file part 2

The Experiment 2011 Saga  
  
Part 2: the birth of 2011  
  
Leo: When Dusty, Footloose and the Returners came back from being chase by Monkey Fist's warriors. We were told that a new more powerul Experiment 2011 who Slade and Dr Eggman called Mars has be set free and is somewhere on this planet and Dr Jumba don't have a file on Mars. So me, my brothers and Lilo's dog Stitch who is also known as Experiment 626 are heading to Neo Hawaii to file out that Hamsterviel gave Gantu a file on 2011 so we know what we're dealing with.  
  
===============================================================================================  
  
Episode 12: A Missing data file part 2  
  
(After going into the portal the Turtles and Stitch ended up in Hawaii)  
  
Mike: So this is Hawaii land of hula girl and everything?  
  
  
  
Leo: Okay Stitch we're here where Gantu have his ship parked at?  
  
Stitch (Pointing left) : That way!  
  
Don: Okay everyone follow the littie blue dog.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Cobra Tiwns: Commander we have important news!  
  
Cobra Commander: What kind?  
  
Cobra Tiwns: There's a new powerful Experiment called 2011.  
  
Destro: Hamsterviel has been hiding Secrets from us and Slade found out about is and free it.  
  
Dr. Baxter: Looks like Slade may have the upper hand.  
  
Cobra Commander: What was that Stockman?  
  
Dr. Baxter (Swaet drop): Nothing!  
  
Cobra Commander (Grabing Baxter by his lab Coat): It's better be nothing or you'll wish you have not said nothing.  
  
Dr. Baxter (Thinking): This Snake is worst then the Shredder. i must be careful around both of them.  
  
Cobra Commander: Cobra Twins find what you two know about Experiment 2011.  
  
Baroness: I have a idea Commander why don't we getit from Hamsterviel himself.  
  
Cobra Commander: Good idea Baroness but the Alliances would have him locked up and guarded.  
  
Strom Shadow: I shall easliy enter the prison and force Hamsterviel to give what we want to know about 2011.  
  
Cobra Commander: Good you and Hun shall leave at once.  
  
(In the meantime)  
  
Leo: So this is Gantu's ship?  
  
Raph: Let's pay him a vist.  
  
Dr. Octopus: Not so fast You 4 green Turtles!  
  
The Scorpion: Hye these 4 are bigger.  
  
Dr. Octopus: Unlike the X-men these Mutant Turles where never born like that.  
  
Raph: No duh Doc Ock we could have told you that.  
  
Hak Foo: Born as Mutants or not they must not get inside. Rhino smashes Turles shells!!!  
  
Dr. Octopus: While the other deal with that Turles and 626 we shall enter Gantu's ship Hak Foo and Destroy what ever we can find about 2011.  
  
Rhino: I'm going to enjoy smashing your faces!  
  
Raph: I got this guy.  
  
(Raphael and Rhino smashed into each other and Shocker fire a lightning blast to attack Leonardo but Leo block is Shocker's attack with his Katana Swords)  
  
Leo: Stitch, Mike, Don go inside! me and Raph will deal with these guys.  
  
Mike: Okay Leo!  
  
The Scorpion: Hey stay where you are!!  
  
(The Scorpion use Tail to fire powerful blasts but Don twirl his Bo staff around and reflct them right back at him)  
  
Don: Nice try Scorpion.  
  
(Inside)  
  
Hak Foo: Gantu!!!  
  
Gantu (Turning around): You two what do Slade want?  
  
Hak Foo: Both Slade and the Kingpin want Dr. Hamsterviel has on 2011.  
  
Gantu: You'll not get it.  
  
(Doc Ock use his Mechanical arms to pull Gnatu to him)  
  
Dr. Octopus: You're trying my get my upset Gantu! The files!  
  
Gantu: Heat destory them!  
  
(before Heat could attack Doc Ock use his Mechanical arms to snap his neck)  
  
Gantu & 625: What the!!  
  
Dr. Octopus: Unless you do want that to happine to any of the other Experiments you have give me the file or 625 will be next. (Walk Towards 625)  
  
625 (Swaet drop): Hey Gantu i too young to die here just give him the file on 2011.  
  
Gantu: Fine i cannot alone any of Experiment i have reclam for Dr. Hamsterviel meet the same fate as Heat here! In this Disc is all that you can know about 2011.  
  
Dr. Octopus: Good news 625 i get to spear your life.  
  
  
  
(Before Doc Ock grabs the Disc the Cobra Twins came out of nowhere and grab it)  
  
Twin #1: Look brother Gantu use handed them the Disc!  
  
Twin #2: Yes the Commander would be delighted.  
  
Both: Thank Captain Gantu for saving us the tourble!  
  
Hak Foo: Dr. Octopus we must let allow Cobra to know whats in that disc!  
  
(Stitch, Mike and Don see the Cobra Twins ranning pass them as Hak Foo and Dr. Octopus ranning after them)  
  
Don (Looking down): Stitch Mike look.  
  
Stitch: Blood?  
  
Mike: Looks like someone did in Gantu.  
  
Lilo (Coming in with Leo and Raph): A a sec is not Human Blood this is the kind of blood that Stitch and his cousins bleed when they get cut.  
  
Leo: That could only mean one thing.  
  
Lilo (Gapsed): One of the Experiments Gantu has have been killed!  
  
Stitch: Cousin!  
  
(Everyone ran inside)  
  
Leo: We're too late!  
  
Lilo (Checking Heat for a heartbeat): There's no heart beat Heat is dead.  
  
  
  
(Raphael Grabs Gantu)  
  
Raph: You allow this to happine?  
  
Gantu: Wait it's not my fault.  
  
Raph: Then expiane to me and my brothers and to Lilo and Stitch why Heat is longer amoug us. Well?  
  
Leo: Let him go Raph i don't think he has nothing to say.  
  
(Lilo raps Heat into a Blanket)  
  
Raph: Yeah you're right not's get out of here.  
  
(After leaving Lilo, Stitch and the TMNT headed to a remote part of the Beach where Gohan use his old attack the Masenko to make a small grave and Ranma lay Heat's body in there and videl and Akane began to fill in the hole)  
  
(Meanwhile back to the lookout)  
  
Leo: Guys we have to get back the Disc it's the only we can know what we're dealing with.  
  
Toast: Hey what about the Stitch dude?  
  
Starfire: Stitch you must not allow heat's death get to you remember Earth has it one set of Dragon Balls we can use that to wish Heat and anyone who have been killed back to life.   
  
Stitch: Ok.  
  
Joey: Okay Star but what about him?   
  
Tristan: Gantu you're gonna tell us what we're dealing with i know that talking hamster told you all about him?  
  
Gantu: Why should i?  
  
Tristan: Because of you Heat is dead you should never ordered him to attack Doc Ock.  
  
Yugi: Tristan has a ponit Heat did desever to die like that.  
  
Joey: So make it good on you and start talking!  
  
(Just then the JL Javllian came and Goku and Vegeta jumps out)  
  
Vegeta: We're back....Finally  
  
Goku: What's up?  
  
Goten: Dad you're back.  
  
Superman: You father heard from your mother about what's going on and we hurry back as soon as we heard.  
  
The Flash: So how about an upadte on what's going on while we were away.  
  
(Goten tell Goku and the other all about Holly, 2011 and why she came from the Future)  
  
Goku (Shocked): What? Timmy and Trixie had a daughter?  
  
Vegeta (Looking at Holly): I knew that girl looks like Trixie in someway.  
  
Green Lantern: And she come from a future where Cobra, Shadowloo and the footninjas have took over the planet.  
  
Rahonda (Walking towards Vegeta): You must be Trunks' father.  
  
Vegeta: And you are?  
  
Rahonda: I'm Rahonda Wellington Lloyd.  
  
Helga: She likes your son.  
  
Rahonda: Mind your own damn busniess.  
  
Vegeta: Well Trunks i see taht some girl has token a liken to you.  
  
Trunks (Blashing): Really dad i'm not that much of a ladies man.  
  
Loud: THEN WHY DO RAHONDA LIKES YOU!  
  
Vegeta: Ahhhhhh! My ears!  
  
(Vegeta duct tapes Loud mouth)  
  
Batman: Jumba you have anyhing that we should know what 2011?  
  
Jumba: No i have no file on him.  
  
Joey: Gantu by have something but he's not talking.  
  
Batman (Walking towards Gantu): I'll make him talk.  
  
(Gantu looked at Batman as he grabs his by the shirt)  
  
Gantu: Take it easy batman i'll talk.  
  
Yugi: He didn't say anything.  
  
Joey: Hey Robin before you joined the Teen Titans you and Batman worked side by side what did he use on Gantu?  
  
  
  
Robin: I don't think you want to know Joey.  
  
Gantu (Explaning): Experiment 2011 is base on Dr Gero's android cell. Hamsterviel plan to use him on 2010 who has betrayed him.  
  
Caos: I told you i serve no master.  
  
Vegeta: And what should he Serve someone that small.  
  
Batman: Tell us more.  
  
Gantu: When he began work on him he have took the cells of each Z-Teen, Teen Titans, Yahiko and Misao.  
  
Yahiko (Shocked): What!!!  
  
Kenshin: If Hamsterviel was useing their DNA why didn't he use mine, Piccolo, Master Hiko's, Sano's, Goku's and Vegeta's.  
  
Gantu: I find you guys to be too old.  
  
Vegeta: Too old!!!  
  
Goku: Hey!  
  
Sanosuke: If that Hamster was ever here i'll stomp him!  
  
Cindy: You mean he has my DNA in is blood stream.  
  
Carl Wheezer: It's the Cells games all over agian!!!  
  
  
  
(Use pulled out his gun and open fire)  
  
Eddy: Would you stop actting like a pussy cat.  
  
Gantu: However i have added Saitou's DNA in there.  
  
Saitou: The fool must ahve believe that by doing that he could make him more powerful then any Experiment is that it or there something more that we have to know.  
  
Gantu: You know that Cell in his first form use his tail i drain the humans of their energy. 2011 can also do that but he not only drain their energy he also drain their blood as well.  
  
Kimi: Gross!  
  
Chichi: Is this Hamsterviel is trying to make everyone throw up?  
  
Billy: Vanmpres do that.  
  
Gantu: That was Dr. Hamsterviel's idea not my.  
  
(Meanwhile at the Korin Tower)  
  
Ginger: Excuse me is anyone home?  
  
Korin: Well what brings you girl here?  
  
Ginger: Huh?  
  
Courtney: A talking cat?  
  
Korin: My name is Korin young lady.  
  
Ginger: Mr. Korin sir have you see my brother carl Foutley? I'm his older sister Ginger.  
  
Korin: Well Ginger: You and your friend are in the wrong tower your brother Carl is all the way up there.  
  
Macie: Carl and Hoods are up there?   
  
Korin: Why you're shokced about it?  
  
(TV News reporter: This just in! There's Mutant Experiment walking around and is draining everyoen is Plansvile and the police are powerless to stop is)  
  
(Mars: Raigun!!!!!)  
  
(TV News reportal: OH MY GOD it has kill off the policeand onho it's coming at me!!! OH MY GOD!!!HELP ME!!)  
  
To Be Continue 


	4. Episode 13: Plansvile Catastrophe

The Experiment 2011 Saga  
  
Part 2: the birth of 2011  
  
Ginger: Last time me, Dodie, Macie, Courtney and Miranda went to look for my brother Carl and Hood but we ended up going into the wrong tower and instead of thie look out we found oursalves in Korin tower.  
  
One the News Report another one of those Experiments was in a town called plansvile it attack the police and it and it also attacked the news reporter.  
  
The Flash: That means we'll have to go in Plansvile amd slow it down.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Episode 13: Plansvile Catastrophe  
  
(TV News reporter: This just in! There's Mutant Experiment walking around and is draining everyoen is Plansvile and the police are powerless to stop is)  
  
(Mars: Raigun!!!!!)  
  
(TV News reportal: OH MY GOD it has killed off the police and onho it's coming at me!!! OH MY GOD!!!HELP ME!!)   
  
Dodie (Shocked): What was that?  
  
Macie: Not what, who.  
  
Courtney: Don't tell me that Jumba person has allowed one of his experiments go wacky?  
  
Jimmy .N: That's not one of Jumba's creations!  
  
Ginger: Jimmy is my brother and Hoods are with you?  
  
Jimmy .N: You mean the other Carl? Goddard transform to jet booter mode.  
  
(Goddard transformed)  
  
Jimmy .N: Hop on Ladies.  
  
Courtney: I hope you have seat baits  
  
(Jimmy took Ginger and the girl up to the lookout)  
  
The Flash: Hey Carl is that your sister?  
  
Carl Foutley: Ginger how did you found this palce.  
  
Ginger: Never mind that why are you and Hoods doing here.  
  
Goku: Take it easy Ginger it's not like he's borthering anyone. uh... but Lil.  
  
Ginger: Who's Lil?  
  
Lil: What would be me.  
  
Ginger: Hello.  
  
Carl Foutley: That me older sister Ginger. Ginger this is Lil.  
  
Goku: Okay then i'll leave you to get you know Carl's girlfriend.  
  
Dodie: Mr. Goku where you are going?  
  
Superman: Planvile is under attack they need help.  
  
Courtney: You mean to fight that monster?  
  
Jumba: Fight 2011 is the only way to stop him you see news coverage right?  
  
Pleakley: That right Mars is a Blood Sucking/Energy Draining Experiment.  
  
Hood: That would explan why he leave only the victims clothes.  
  
(Superman and Goku few off to plansvile)  
  
(In Plansvile)  
  
Goku: Looks like the whole town have been turned into a ghost town.  
  
(Superman use his X-Ray vision to see through the houses)  
  
Superman: Looks like the house have been attack from the inside. only the Victims clothes have been leave behind.  
  
Goku: Let's split up.  
  
Superman: I'll check this area while you head that way.  
  
Goku: Okay I'm off.  
  
(Goku few to into the right side of Town as clothes few into his face)  
  
Goku: Ewww! that gross.  
  
Mars: So you're Son Goku.  
  
(Mars walk towards Goku with another victum in his right hand)  
  
Man: Help me!  
  
Mars: Shut up you fool!  
  
Goku: Mars leave him alone.  
  
Mars (Evil smile): Why should I Goku the has a Blood type of A my favortie.  
  
Man: No don't do it my beg you!  
  
(Mars struck his Victum from behind with his tail and began to drain him of his blood and energy)  
  
Goku: You sicko! You're no better then Cell!  
  
Mars: Cell? Cell was weak i have allowed your 1st born son Gohan to kill him. A fatal mistake that send to to hell.  
  
Goku: I love to take a trip down memory lane but i come here to stop you.  
  
Mars: You stop me? (Evil luaghter) You have the Cel of your 2nd born son Goten and all of his friends and allies. Behold as i use one of Kimi's moves. Hiten Mitsurugi Style!!! Ryu Sho Sen!!!  
  
Goku: What the?  
  
(Goku doges the attack)  
  
Goku: How can you use the Ryu Sho Sen without a sword?  
  
Mars: I use my Energy to form one just like Stinky use his to form his Reiken Sword.  
  
Goku: Holy zen! You do have everyone's powers.  
  
Mars: That's right Goku here's another!!! Lil Deville's attack Denshi Kousen!!!!  
  
(Mars shoots forward a quick blast of energy and hit Goku in his side)  
  
Goku: Ahhhhhhhhhh!!  
  
Superman: Goku!  
  
Mars: A Justice League member here's some a Teen Titan use.  
  
Superman: Raven's powers?  
  
(Mars chanting the same kind of words that Rave use as he send razor sharp spike at them. Superman grabs Goku and few off)  
  
Mars: You can't escpaed me Superman!!  
  
(As Mars few off two teenagers came to the Since)  
  
Penny (Checking the ground): Rudy, Goku is hurt.  
  
Rudy: Oh man even Goku and Superman are no match for Mars.  
  
Penny: We have to fine them and tell them why he attack Plansvile.  
  
Rudy: Penny how can we find a Kryptonian and a Saiyan?  
  
Penny: They both have power levers Rudy i found this Scouter near that same area here Goku faught Nappa at.  
  
Rudy: Oh yeah.   
  
(While Rudy and Penny followed)  
  
Mars: Hey Superman where are you! I want to talk to you!  
  
(Goku: Superman you have take over for me.)  
  
(Superman: Okay Goku you stay out of slight.)  
  
(Superman few off to fight Mars)  
  
Superman: Mars this ends now!  
  
Mars: I have already begin Superman.  
  
(At the Lookout the otehr are watching the fight from Uncle's Chi Mirror)  
  
Starfire: Mars is useing my powers to hurt Superman!  
  
Raven: Never mind your power that Trog is useing my power without my say so!  
  
(Flames surround Raven's eyes)  
  
Robin: Now he's using Beast boy's powes. Looks like he only have yours, Starfire's and Beastboy's.  
  
Cyborg: But not me and you Robin.  
  
Jade: Cyborg you're a Cyborg and Robin has no powers.  
  
Hamsterviel (On a montor Screen): That's because you and Cyborg's DNA are not worth sealing!!!  
  
Raven (Eye turning red): You!!!  
  
Hawkgirl: Okay Hamsterviel where did get everyone's DNA from?  
  
Hamsterviel: From a Martial arts Touranment celled the Eve of Destiny you winged bitch!!!  
  
Hawkgirl: Excuse me.  
  
Wonder Woman: You have a mouth on you.  
  
Batman: And just who did you do that?  
  
Hamsterviel: The same way Dr. Gero did use a Robot fly to sing everyone who enter that Touranment and lnculding those who fought Shishio and Cobra one year ago.  
  
Wally: I was in that Touranment that mean we have my cells in him!  
  
Hamsterviel: that's right you dingo!  
  
Wally: Watch it mate!  
  
Kuki: Leave him alone he's still is jail.  
  
Nigel: Still is Experiment 2011 is fighting superman Goku useing all of our powers to try to beat them.  
  
Hamsterviel: That's what the Turn Coat 2010 get for betraying me!   
  
Loud: FUCK YOU!!  
  
Eddy: Get the Fuck out of our transmission.  
  
(Meanwhile back in Plansvile)  
  
Rudy: Penny i see him.  
  
Penny: Goku wake up?  
  
Goku: Heyw ho are you guys?  
  
Penny: I'm Penny, Penny Sanchez and this is Rudy Tabootie we know why Mars attack our town.  
  
Goku: What's Mars is after?  
  
Penny (While she is covering up Goku wound): He's after the 7 Chaos Emralds if he sawllows them he'll get more power from them. there How's that?  
  
Goku: That's for the first Aid Penny (transform to Super Saiyan) Now i need to help Superman.  
  
(Goku few up and upper cuts Mars)  
  
Mars: You're healed how?  
  
Goku: That's for me to know and i also know the reason why have you attack these People you're after the 7 Ghaos Emralds.  
  
Mars: So you Figured it our Impressvie Goku. What do you think i'm a fool! You got it from those two over there!  
  
Rudy & Penny: Oh shit!  
  
Penny: Rudy he must have saw us walking out of Chalk Zone.  
  
Mars: I'll deal with you and your boyfriend later bitch but first the Saiyan and the Kryptonian.  
  
(Just then Arnold came in use his Insant Transmission)  
  
Arnold: Goku!  
  
Mars: So one of Koenma's Spirit Detectives has come to join the fight. How ever i have no time for this! I must fine those Chaos Emralds!  
  
Penny: He Teleported?  
  
Rudy: Still be;s not done with us because we blab to goku about what's he doing.  
  
Arnold: Hey wait where are you going?  
  
Penny: We can follow you we'll one get in your way.  
  
Rudy: She's right Koenma made you and Timmy his Spirit Detectives not us.  
  
Arnold: I know that but since Penny here know about the Chaos Emralds we could use her help.  
  
Penny: You need me?  
  
Arnold: Right.  
  
Rudy: Well if you need Penny's help then i'll come with her.  
  
Penny: Thanks Rudy.  
  
Raph: Could we have the Muchy suff for later?  
  
Goku: Rudy, Penny you two should say goodbye to your familes and friends befiore we head to the lookout.  
  
Rudy: Okay.  
  
(At Rudy's home)  
  
Mr. Tabootie: You're leaving after what just happine?  
  
Rudy: I know that this is upsetting to and mom but Penny may need me weither she need help in finding these 7 Chaos Emralds.  
  
(At Penny Home)  
  
Penny: And what's why Rudy i can can't stay here anymore 2011 know that we healed Goku and we told him his plans for the 7 Chaos Emralds.   
  
(Rudy: If Penny and I stay here we'll only endangering you.)  
  
Penny: And everyone we already saw was Mars done to half the townspeople.  
  
(Rudy: But Penny and I will come back alive.)  
  
Penny: Goodbye mom.  
  
Rudy: Bye mom, Bye dad.  
  
(the two left their homes and headed to where Goku and Superman were waiting for them)  
  
Goku: You're ready guys?  
  
Both: Yes.  
  
Goku: Don't worry You'll be back.  
  
Penny: Thank for Goku.  
  
(Both Rudy and and Penny got on Superman and Goku's back and few off backt onthe lookout)  
  
To Be Continue 


	5. Episode 14: Mars 2nd Attack: Hazlenut

The Experiment 2011 Saga  
  
Part 2: the birth of 2011  
  
Rudy: Hey everyone last time this Mutant Experiment name 2011 aka Mars made his fisrt attack on my hometown of Planesvile During Goku's fight with him he got wounded so Penny and Rudy help ten we told Goku the reason why he attack Planesvile he's after the 7 Chaos Emralds if he were to sawllow them he'll get more power from them. But Mars found that we have told him all about his plans in older to our familes and friends from being killed but Mars we leave with Goku and Super to the lookout. I know It'll be hard on my mom and dad and penny's mom but it seemed the only way to keep them safe from harms way.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Episode 14: Mars 2nd Attack: Hazlenut  
  
(At the Look out)  
  
Goku: Everyone this is Rudy Tabootie and Penny Sanchez.   
  
Starfire: I starfire welcome you two to our Team.  
  
(Starfire hugs both Rudy and Penny)  
  
Penny: Thanks but I don't Rudy and I are not in the mood to right now?  
  
Beast Boy: What?  
  
Robin: They force themsalves to leave there homes in planesvile since Mars found out that they told them about his Plans for teh Chaos Emeralds. I have Already told Sonic and his friends about they told us to meet them the Thorndyke home near Station Sqaure.  
  
Cyborg: You guys can go without me I have tickets to see Kid Muscle, Wally Tusket, Dik Dik VanDik, and Terry the Grand Kanyon live!  
  
(Everyone looked at Cyborg)  
  
Cyborg: What are you guys looking at?  
  
Penny: The world is endanger and you are thinking about wrestleing!!!  
  
Cyborg: Hey unlike those WWE guys these Guys have powers. You don't see guys like the Rock, Stone Cold, Hulk Hongan do the suff Kid Muscle Terry Kanyon and Jeager do!  
  
Raven: You can see that on TV.  
  
Cyborg: I want to see it live!  
  
Raila: That can wait we have a problme in Hazlenut.  
  
Cyborg: What?  
  
Veronica: See for yourself Cyborg.  
  
(On the Tv clothes few into the air)  
  
Rudy: That's the same thing that happine in Plansvile. How far is Hazelnut?  
  
Tommy (Pointing east): That way!  
  
Loud: LET'S GO ALREADY!!!  
  
(Tommy, Chuckie, Dil, Cyborg, Phil, Loud and Rudy went to Hazlenut)  
  
Cyborg: Okay let's show this Mutant Experiment that we can't riun my free time if i miss Kid Muscle I'm taking it out on his ass.  
  
Tommy: You like that guy?  
  
Cyborg: Tom the kid maybe a chicken sometime but the dude know where it's time to fight the badguys from the dMp.  
  
Loud: WE SHOULD SLPIT UP RUDY AND I WILL GO THIS WAY!  
  
Phil: Damn this guys is loud.  
  
Tommy: Let me about it Okay Phil, Chuckie and I well check the Mall.  
  
Cyborg: I'll check downtown. So what are you guys standing around for if i miss my program I'll go DDP on somebody!  
  
LOUD: LET'S GO BEFORE WE BEAT US UP!!  
  
Rudy: Right.  
  
Chuckie: Okay!  
  
(Now with Tommy, Chuckie and Phil has enter the Mall)  
  
Chuckie: Geez this place is deserted.  
  
Tommy: This must be the first place Mars has attacked.  
  
(Phil heared a Noise coming from the inside out of the apartment  
  
Stores)  
  
Phil (Truning around and Drawing out his Tachi Sword/Hyakko no Tachi): Who's there show yourself!  
  
Girl: Put the Sword down.  
  
Chuckie: It's a girl?  
  
Tommy: Hey what's your name?  
  
Trinket: Trinket St. Blaire Who are you guys?  
  
Tommy: I'm Tommy Pickies over there is Chuckie Finster and Phil Deville. what happine?  
  
Trinket: I have no idea me and my friend Cissy were come first when this alien   
  
crush out of the window looking for a Chaos Emerald the twins Vanessa and Tessa  
  
has. The next thing i remember that thing attack Cissy with it's tails the same   
  
way Cell did as you can see her clothes is all that's was left of her?  
  
Tommy saw a pink shirt and yellow skirt laying on the ground.  
  
Tommy; Mars!  
  
Trinket: That's it's name? That monster is mars after the Red Planet.  
  
Chuckie: More like the God of War.  
  
Tommy: You can come with us Trinket I won't let Mars lay a hand on you.  
  
Trinket (Blushing): Thanks Tommy.  
  
Phil (Talking to Chuckie): Hey they just met and the girl is Blushing when Tommy said that he'll protech her.  
  
Chuckie (Talking tp Phil): Well maybe Tommy short of liked her. (Now to Trinket) Hey Trinket where's Vanessa and Tessa.  
  
Trinket: Last thing i heard is that they where at home when Mars came.  
  
Dil: So Bro is this your girlfriend?  
  
Trinket: Who's this?  
  
Tommy: He's my brother Dil What are you doing here?  
  
  
  
Dil: I followed you guys.  
  
(Beeping)  
  
(Cyborg: Yo Tommy i think i found who we're looking for.)  
  
Tommy: Cyborg where are you?  
  
(Cyborg: While comg downtown I bumped into these two ladies and they like Ultimate Muscule too)  
  
Trinket: Ultimate Muscule? Hey that could be them. Vanessa, Tessa are you guys all right?  
  
(Vanessa: We're cool.)  
  
(Tessa: When Cyborg come.)  
  
(Rudy: Hey guys i think Loud and I found Mars)  
  
(Loud: HE'S IN SOME HIGH SCHOOL!!!)  
  
(Vanessa: OWWWW!!)  
  
(Tessa: My ears!)  
  
Trinket (Covering her ears): Who the hell is yelling like he got no fucking sense.  
  
Chuckie: Do you eat with that mouth?  
  
  
  
(Cyborg: Rudy, Loud stay where you guys are Me, the ladies, Trinket, Tommy, Chuckie and Phil we'll be over there in a sec)  
  
Dil: Cy don't forget me i'm here too.  
  
(Cyborg: Okay Dil.)  
  
To Be Continue 


	6. Episode 15: Mars 2nd Attack: Hazlenut Pa...

The Experiment 2011 Saga  
  
Part 2: the birth of 2011  
  
Robin: Last time Both Rudy and Penny force themslaves out of their own Hometown in order for the friends and familes won't get hurt in if Mars fine them. Then Raila picked up a distress call in Hazlenut and mars is looking for a Chaos Emeralds so Rudy, Loud, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Cyborg few over to Hazlenut. Let's just hope that they don't get hurt in when encounerting Mars.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Episode 15: Mars 2nd Attack: Hazlenut Part 2  
  
Cyborg, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Dil headed towards the School.  
  
Cyborg: Hey Rudy, Loud over here!  
  
Rudy: You guys made it.  
  
Cyborg: Where's Mars?  
  
Loud: HE'S INSIDE THE SCHOOL!!!  
  
Cyborg: Stop that!!!  
  
Chuckie (Trying to open the doors): Damnit! He Seal the door shut from the inside.  
  
Vanessa: Excuse me Chuckie. Fire Sunshine!!!  
  
(Vanessa fire a huge fireball and blew the door open)  
  
Cyborg: Nice one Vanessa.  
  
(Inside everyone ran in and Trinket heard someone scream inside the one of the Class rooms)  
  
Trinket: That sounded like Shelf MacClain?  
  
(Cyborg sees Shelf MacClain ran out of the room and he bumped into him)  
  
  
  
Shelf MacClain: What are people still doing here! He's a monster A monster I tell you!!  
  
(Cyborg slaps shelf)  
  
Cyborg: Maybe that should clam you down now where's Mars.  
  
Shelf MacClain: He's in there you Cybernetic moron!!  
  
(Cyborg kicks the door open)  
  
Mars: So Cyborg you finally come. and i see you have Rudy, Loud, Tommy, Chuckie Phil and Dil with you.  
  
Trinket: He knows you Tommy?  
  
Tommy: Dr. Hamsterviel has added the cells of every last one of us so mine, Dil's, Chuckie's, Phil's and Loud's are inside that monster.  
  
Nicky: Pepper Ann look Trinket, Vanessa and Tessa are alive.  
  
Mars: They won't be for long after him done with Tommy Pickie and the friends.  
  
Cyborg: So you want to mix it up huh CYBER SMASH!!!  
  
Mars: Hiryu Shoten ha!!!!  
  
(Mars's used one of Arnold's attack and send him into the air as he crahs lands on 6 deskes)  
  
Mars: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! No one can match my power!  
  
Milo: What are you talking about your creator stolen other peoples DNA and you went taking the lives of the innocent of out town.  
  
Mars: You're next art boy!  
  
(Mars aims his tell but Milo ducks Cyborg got up and drop kicks him out the window)  
  
Cyborg: Tommy now while he's down!  
  
Tommy: Kamehame ha!!!  
  
(Tommy fires the Kamehame ha Wave downward and a explosion rocks the street block)  
  
Cissy: T-Trinket?  
  
Trinket: Cissy you're alive I thought that moster killed you.  
  
Cissy: I manage to escaped of my life.  
  
Dieter: But what about him.  
  
Loud: HE'S DEAD MEAT EVERYONE!!  
  
(When Loud turned around Mars was right behind him)  
  
Loud: (Glup)  
  
Mars: Did you people really believe you have destroyed me!   
  
P.A: Damnit Tommy made a direct and he still won't go down!  
  
Mars: No which one of you has it!  
  
Cyborg: The Chaos Emerald you'll never put your hand on it!  
  
Mars: Never say never to me Cyborg. Unlike my Cousins Stitch, Caos and the others him not friendly around the humans who live of this boring planet and refuse to live among your humans. After I reach my perfect form i'll use my great power to fine the biggest Space colony I can fine space and have it drop down onto Neo Earth!  
  
Nicky: But you can't that will cause the planet to freeze up bring the neo-world into It's 2nd ice age.  
  
Milo: Or a even a more curel fate! We'll go out like the dinosuars!!! or it'll be a Space Colony and not a meteor.  
  
Mars: Too bad!  
  
Rudy: You monster!!  
  
Loud: PSYCHOPATH!!!  
  
Tommy: You have to be stoped Mars!  
  
Mars: Try me! Tommy Pickles. huh? (Looking at Gwen Mezzrow) So you have it! Give it to me!!!  
  
Cyborg: Guys Gwen has the Chaos Emerald! Don't let him get to it!!!  
  
Mars (Kocking down Loud and Rudy): Out of my way!!!  
  
Phil: Rekkuzan - (Perfect Gale Slash)!!!!  
  
Dil: Asherazuki!!  
  
(Phil trusted his sword through the air letting out an energy blot and Dil does a rapid series of Bokken stabs but Mars was un harmed)  
  
Chuckie: Raikou ken!!  
  
(Mars grabs a chair and blocks Chuckie's attack and jumps over him and raned towards Gwen)  
  
Cyborg: Darn nothing seem to work on this guy.  
  
Dieter: Let's save our own necks while we are still able.  
  
Milo: Or you're just saying because you don't like Gwen! Well I do!  
  
P.A: Milo if their attacks won't harm him need what will?  
  
(Mars garbs the Chaos Emerald from Gwen's hands)  
  
Gwen: He grabs it!  
  
Cyborg: No!  
  
(Cyborg jumps and Mars does a forearm smash and send him flying out the window)  
  
Tommy: Cyborg!!!  
  
Mars: Behold humans my power shall grown!!! (Sorrowing the Chaos Emerald)  
  
(Then a aura surrounds Mars and his power level rose up)  
  
Mars: Ha, Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!! Nothing can save you all now!!!  
  
Tommy: We lost!  
  
Chuckie: Now what?  
  
Tommy: Phil grab Rudy and Loud. Everyone let get out of here!  
  
Dieter: But we're 4 floors up.  
  
(Dieter turned around see Mars fangs driping with his own drool)  
  
Dieter (In German): Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!! Wir müssen von diesem Monster fliehen!!!! (Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!! We must flee from this monster!!!!)  
  
(Everyone jumps out of the window as Mars power start a earthquake as the School begun to grumble)  
  
To Be Continue 


	7. Episode 16: Cyborg's day off

The Experiment 2011 Saga  
  
Part 2: the birth of 2011  
  
Ed: Last time while in Hazlenut Cyborg, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Dil headed towards the School where Mars was starting all kinds of trouble for everyone. The guys fought him with everything they got however Mars garbs the Chaos Emerald from Gwen's hands and his power level went off the roof as his aura surrounds him. So the only option is to escaped!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Episode 16: Cyborg's day off  
  
(As everyone fall down from the window a tear open and they all fell right into it and ended up into the Look out)  
  
Penny: Rudy wake up?  
  
Rudy (Opening his eyes): Penny? what happine?  
  
Grim: You guys gave us a scar mon so I tear open a portal to you all ended up back here agian.  
  
P.A: What is this Place.  
  
Cyborg: This was once run by Kami the pervious Guardian of Neo Earth but know Dende is the new Guardian.  
  
Kibito Kai: Rudy where's the Chaos Emerald?  
  
Gwen: I'm sorry that monster grabed it out of my hand and he ate it.  
  
Fat Buu: Mars ate Emerald Like Buu eat candy?  
  
Milo: No he sorrowed it whole.  
  
Nicky: It's like we're dealing with Cell.  
  
Don: Just as I thought everytime he sorrows one of those Emeralds how knows what will happine if he has all 7 in his belly.  
  
Caos: So we have to get to the other Chaos Emeralds before Mars does.  
  
Cyborg: Yeah while you do that I still have tiem to see Kid Muscle, Wally Tusket, Dik Dik VanDik, and Terry the Grand Kanyon live! Who's want to role with Cyborg!!  
  
Vanessa and Tessa: We would!  
  
Cyborg: Oh yeah!  
  
Penny: Must you think about Outter Space Wrestling?  
  
Cyborg: Oh put a shock in it Sanchez. It's time to go to the Retro City arena to see my man Kid Muscle in action!  
  
(While Cyborg leaves with the twins Vanessa and Tessa)  
  
Beast Boy: Hey Cyborg drop one of his trickets.  
  
Penny: No you don't Beast boy we have work to do.  
  
Beast Boy: Tell that so to the littie old man who is looking under your skrit.  
  
Happosai: Oh wow blue undies.  
  
Penny: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!  
  
Rudy: Hey get from under there!  
  
Happosai: Go away and draw someon of the Chalk Board I'm busy.  
  
Yoh: Get from under there you sicko!  
  
(Yoh, Toast, Goten, Alvin Jr. and Bernice stomped on Happosai)  
  
Goku: Happosai why are you doing up here?  
  
Happosai: Just look at the young Teenage girls I just want to see them.  
  
Rio: Someone need to show you how to porperly repesct a womam's body.  
  
Happosai: Back off disco boy I have one of mine special bombs here.  
  
Alvin Jr: I hope you know that Dende and Mr. Popo can press carges if you set off those things.  
  
Happosai: Who's going to tell 911?  
  
Raila: I would.  
  
Happosai (Sweat drop): Wait a sec let's not get haslty.  
  
Penny: You call looking under my skirt hastly!  
  
(Penny kicks Happosai into the sky)  
  
Goku: I need to talk to Soun and Genma about him one day.  
  
(Meanwhile In Retrocity)  
  
Cyborg: Okay we still ahve time to get in ladies.  
  
Beast Boy (Runing down the block): Hey Cy wait up.  
  
Cyborg: Beast Boy what are you doing here?  
  
Beast Boy: I can't let you have these girl to yourself.  
  
Cyborg: Okay but I got the one with the red tank top.  
  
Beast Boy: Fine Cyborg.  
  
(Atthe Ticket Booth)  
  
Man: Tickets!  
  
Cyborg: Here are 4 tickets sir.  
  
Man: You may enter.  
  
(Meanwhile)  
  
Cobra Commander: Destro why have you bought us all here? and why is Slade and his men doing here as well.  
  
Slade: Yes why did you do this?  
  
Destro: We all share have the same enemies here gentlemen so I believe that we should join forces while Mars goes after the Chaos Emeralds.  
  
Cobra Commander: You want Cobar to join forces with Slade after what happine to Shishio one year ago.  
  
Stockman: Wait Commander just think if your combine forces you can easily defeat them all.  
  
Slade: What makes you said that Mr. Stockman?  
  
Stockman: Oh my way here I spotted Teen Titans Members Cyborg and Beast Boy. Here's my...I mean your new alliance's first plan. We get the dMp to join our side.  
  
Drakken: You wnat us to let a bunch of wrestliers from Space join our ranks.  
  
Stockman: If we offer them something that those before have failed to do.  
  
Drakken: I don't watch Ultimate Muscle so i don't know.  
  
Stockman (Slaps his forehead): The Muscle League Drakken.  
  
Drakken: Oh i get it we help them beat the crap out of Kid Muscle and the Muscle League they'll help us defeat Kim Possible and her Ki powered friends the Z-Fighters Incuding that female robot Jenny.  
  
Cobra Commander: You Moron what makes you think that they'll help us?  
  
Stockmam: Finn, Ratso, Chow Hak Foo you 4 shall come with me.  
  
Finn: What do you want us to do Big S?  
  
Stockman: You'll fine out when we get to the dMp's dressing room.  
  
Ratso: Hye we can get to see Pumpinator.  
  
Chow: Yeah you could say that.  
  
(Back at the look out)  
  
Alvin Sr: Hmmmmmmm!  
  
Goku: Hye what's wrong?  
  
Alvin Sr: I sense something evil in Retrocity.  
  
Vegeta: Who the dMp?  
  
  
  
Alvin Sr: No something eise.  
  
Edd: Ed you don't think that someone saw Cyborg and Beast Boy?  
  
Ed: Could be Double D.  
  
Penny: I don't him not to go and beside we can it on TV.  
  
Rudy: Looks like He and Beast Boy are have a good time.  
  
(Everyone gather around the TV set)  
  
Happosai: Hey Lucky Boy move you ass I want to see!  
  
(No Respones)  
  
Happosai: what is this I'm talking to a brick wall? Happou Daikarin!! (aka Happo Fire Burst)  
  
(Boom)  
  
Lucky Bob: Owww my foot!  
  
Chocho: What did you do to him?  
  
Happosai: He wouldn't move so i move him!  
  
Billy: You don't throw a flash bomb as my buds can get away with it!  
  
Happosai: There's more where that come from Billy.  
  
Grim (Thinking): Oh would you do so.  
  
Billy: I'm telling!  
  
Happosai: Hey wait big noise trun around.  
  
(In the Tv set)  
  
(Mac Metaphor: Where's Kid Muscle?)  
  
(Doc Nakano: Hey Mac did you think someone jumped him?)  
  
(Mac Metaphor: Let's hope not the last time that happine there was a riot last year.)  
  
(Chow: Hey Mac, Doc We have the Kid all rapped up like shushi)  
  
Ron: Now that's sick and wrong.  
  
(Mac Metaphor: It's Chow if the Dark Hand)  
  
(Doc Nakano: What's he doing here?)  
  
(In Retro City)  
  
Cyborg: Yeah what does they think they're going here!  
  
Beast Boy: Let get some answers.  
  
Stockman: You two stay where you all are? As you can see the Cobra Alliance and teh Slade Fiction as join Forces for the Sole perpose of defeating the likes of you Teen Titans and your Z-Fighter friends.  
  
Cyborg and Beast Boy: What!!!!!!!!  
  
[Doc Nakano: Two members of the Teen Titans are here?]  
  
[Mac Metaphor: This a new turn of events huh Doc?]  
  
Stockman: You two shut the F*** up!  
  
Ratso: Hey you can't use the F-word here kids are watching.  
  
Stockman: I don't care how many. Hak Foo bring Kid Muscle to the ring so our new Alliance can proof the the dMp that we can end this Ultimate Muscle B***** S******.  
  
Finn: Lucky for the kid there are censors everywhere.  
  
Beast Boy: We got to do something.  
  
(Stockman snaps his fingers and Cobra Soldiers and Foot Ninjas Surrouned Cyborg, the Twins and Beast Boy.)  
  
Beast Boy: (Gulp)  
  
(Kiki: That really of low you 5 to keep Cyborg and Beast Boy in there seats.)  
  
(Roxanne: Just how do Cobra Commander and Slade think they are?)  
  
  
  
Zartan: You girls better shut your mouths or my sister will shut it for you.  
  
(Trixie, Roxanne, and Kiki sees Zarana cracking her knuckles Just then Robin and the others jumped in from the roof)  
  
[Doc Nakano: Mac look its' the other Teen Titans and the some of the Z-Fighter.]  
  
(Nick knocks down Hak Foo and Robin freed Kid Muscle)  
  
Robin: Hey Kid are you okay?  
  
Kid Muscle: It's it looks like I got jumped and this is not the first time.  
  
Terry Kenyon: Okay Dark Hand what brings your guys to Retrocity?  
  
Finn: Well we asked the dMp to join our culb but the wan us to prove that we can take you guys one.  
  
Starfire: You want the dMp a group a badmen to join your side.  
  
Finn, Ratso and Chow: YES!!!!  
  
Robin: Not in this Fanfic you're not.  
  
[Mac Metaphor: Looks like we are going to have more then just a match Doc]  
  
[Doc Nakano: We are going to have a street fight and it could get ugly here Mac]  
  
To Be Continue 


	8. Episode 17: A day off turns Ugly

The Experiment 2011 Saga  
  
Part 2: the birth of 2011  
  
Episode 17: A day off turns Ugly  
  
Penny: For those who didn't know Cyborg along with Beast Boy and the Twins went to see that Silly Otter Space Wrestling match in Retro City where they can seen it one see without living. Anyway we all saw what Dr. Baxter Stockmen and the Dark Hand Enforcers Finn, Ratso, Chow and Hak Foo suddenlt came out of no where with Kid Muscle rapped up like a Tuna Roll but Robin and the other came in and I hope that none of the people who are in their seats don't get hurt.  
  
==================================================================================  
  
[Mac Metaphor: Looks like we are going to have more then just a match Doc.]  
  
[Doc Nakano: We are going to have a street fight and it could get ugly here Mac.]  
  
  
  
Robin: Okay guy let's go!  
  
Buzzer: Let's cilp his wings off guys!  
  
Ripper: Yeah and we can toss him around while we do it!  
  
[Mac Metaphor: Hey the guy is bruching a Chain Saw]  
  
[Doc Nakano: No one said that is going to get bloody like in the Movie!]  
  
(Roxanne: That's No far Robin is unarmed.)  
  
  
  
(Robin takes out a botan)  
  
(Roxanne: Wait forget what I said)  
  
(Robin clashes with Buzzer)  
  
(Weapons Clashing)  
  
Buzzer: Give it up Bird boy!  
  
Robin: In you dream Buzzer!  
  
(Robin throws Explosive Disk as Buzzer's Hand knock out the Chain Saw out of his hand)  
  
Buzzer: You cheated!  
  
(Kiki: Hey he;'s the one with the Chain Saw not Robin.)  
  
(Robin charged in with two punches to the stomach and a sipn kick to the face and Buzzer was sent flying into the Crowd and they all ganged up on him)  
  
Ripper: Hey you can't do that.  
  
Robin: Your turn Nick.  
  
Nick (Hand engulfed in Blue Flames): Nice.  
  
(Ripper and Nick clashes into each other)  
  
Ripper: Eat fist cool boy!  
  
Nick: Caizer Strike!!!  
  
(Both Battle Auras from the two Fighters surround the ring)  
  
[Doc Nakano: Holy Cow look at the flashing blue lights Mac.]  
  
[Mac Metaphor: It's heard to see because of the brightness Doc.]  
  
(Trixie: I can't see anything.)  
  
(Roxanne: Are they trying to blind everyone?)  
  
(Just a Blue fire burst knocks Ripper out of the ring and into the floor)  
  
Terry Kanyon: Did you guys see that? The Kid domenated that Dreadnok.  
  
Meat: I saw nothing.  
  
Cyborg: Okay it's you can me Zartan!  
  
Beast Boy: And me?  
  
Zartan: So it's 2 on 1 huh.  
  
(Zartan ran towards Cyborg as the grab each others hand trying to bring each other down to their knees. A Electrcalty flies into the air.)  
  
(The Crowd Screams)  
  
[Mac Metaphor: Whoa the Electrcalty is reallying in the air.]  
  
Robin: Cyborg what ever you do don't use your Sonic Cannon.  
  
Cyborg: I got Ya' Robin. Power Smash!!!  
  
(Cyborg hammer punches Zartan on the ground, He gets up and uppercuts him and Cyborg grabs his leg and begun to spin his legs around and around and tossed him into arcoss the arena.)  
  
Cyborg: Teach you guys to mess up my day off.  
  
Ratso: I think we're in trouble Mr. Stockman.  
  
Dr. Stockman: You think?  
  
(Finn and the other 2 see Wally, Nick, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy as well as Kid Muscle and the Muscle team get ready for battle.)  
  
Kid Muscle: Felling lucky today Dark Hand?  
  
Chow: Oh S*****!  
  
Ratso: No.  
  
Finn: I recommend that we all RUN!!!!!!  
  
Dr. Stockman: Get back here you cowards!!!  
  
Robin: Looks like you're all alone Stockman. So are you going to give up?  
  
Dik-Dik Van Dik: Or well make you give up.  
  
Dr. Stockman: Look it's Unicron!  
  
Everyone: Where?  
  
(As everyone turn away Stockman ran out of the arena)  
  
To Be Continue 


	9. Episode 18: 2nd Clash with Mars part 1

The Experiment 2011 Saga  
  
Part 2: the birth of 2011  
  
Episode 18: 2nd Clash with Mars part 1  
  
Stalker (From G Gundam): Now everyone when we Last left off Cyborg along with Beast Boy and the Twins went to Retrocity to see Kid Muscle, Wally Tusket, Dik Dik VanDik, and Terry the Grand Kanyon live. However Cyborg's day off turn bad when Dr. Baxter Stockmen and the Dark Hand Enforcers tried to turn the match upside down. But Robin and Nick cut in and took care the Dreadnoks and with no other choice.  
  
Stockman ran out of the arena right after Finn, Ratso and Chow did. Now we bring you back to the Look out the our heroes track down Experiment 2011aka Mars. LET'S GET THINGS STARTED GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET READY GO!!!!!  
  
==================================================================================  
  
(Back at the Look out)  
  
Cyborg: I can't believe Stockman would pull a stun like that. And what is this talk about Cobra Commander and Slade joining forces that didn't hapine in Holly's time.  
  
Kimi: A lot of thing that happine in our time didn't became to be in Holly's world.  
  
Robin: We can figure that out later Cyborg but right now we have too take down Mars before he gets all 7 Chaos Emeralds.  
  
Cyborg: That's right he all ready ate the one Gwen had in her hand.  
  
Nicky: Hmm wait a sec Mars need all 7 to gain full power right?  
  
Nick: I think we know that part all ready.  
  
Nicky: So what if he don't have the one remaining? If we can get to them before Mars does.  
  
Stitch: Cousin don't get stronger.  
  
Caos: It's could work.  
  
Alvin Jr: So where's Mars right now?  
  
Rudy: Last I heard he was in Station Square.  
  
Beast Boy: Station Square why would he been there?  
  
Tristan: Chris Thorndyke and his grandfather Chuck Thorndyke have been helping Sonic and his firends get to the Chaos Emeralds before Eggman No dount Mars would try to get to him.  
  
P.A: We have to setp that creep.  
  
Cyborg: Okay how far is go get to Station Square?  
  
Raven: Why fly there when Grim here and cut a portal there.  
  
Grim: I hate my afterlife.  
  
Mandy: Oh quit compleaning Grim.  
  
(Grim tear open a portal into Station Square)  
  
Robin: Okay let's go!  
  
-In Station Square-  
  
(Alvin Jr and the others looked around and see the damages Mars made to Station Square)  
  
Alvin Jr: Looks like Mars been here.  
  
Lilo: And not even the millatry couldn't stop him.  
  
Starfire (Carring a Injured Rouge): Robin!  
  
Robin: Starfire what's up.  
  
Starfire: I found this bat laying on the ground.  
  
Rouge (Opening her eyes): You guys?  
  
Kenshin: I see taht you're still alive that you are.  
  
  
  
Alvin Jr: Rouge what happine aorund here?  
  
Cyborg: And what were you thinking picking fight that monster Mars?!!  
  
Rouge: Hey that monster ambushed me from behind.  
  
Duke Devlin: You're lucky to be alive. If he has struck you with his tail.  
  
  
  
Rouge: Let me guest he's like Cell in his 1st form.  
  
Everyone: You Guess it right.  
  
Raven: We have to get to the Thorndyke's home before he does.  
  
Starfire: Here let me Bandaged your forehead Rouge.  
  
Lawson: Yeah you go play first aid while I look for Mars.  
  
Sheen: Yeah right Lawson you can't fight him alone.  
  
Mike: In other words if he fight him.  
  
Leo: He'll loose before the fight in began.  
  
Lawson: Hey I can take care of myself green man.  
  
Alvin: Sheen, Carl, Lil, Carl, Milo and Trunks go with him in case he needs back up.  
  
-On the other side of the City-  
  
Purple Dragon Member: There's one of them.  
  
Hun: Hmmm this one is all by himself huh? Well let's give him a warm welcome boys.  
  
As Lawson walks down the block Purple Dragon Thugs on the roof watch as one of the get ready to open fire a arrow from a crossbow but Lawson grabs the Arrow and throws it back at the Gunman striking him in the middle of his chest.  
  
Purple Dragon Member #1 (Falling off the roof): Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!  
  
(A big thumping noise)  
  
Lawson: Okay come right out i know you guys are hiding.  
  
Hun: So Erwin Lawson what brings you here?  
  
Lawson: Aren't you should be worried about Kain Yoshiko? You're the one who killed his older brother right?  
  
Hun: You mean that Backsabber? I don't not fear his Kain Yoshiko. beside Master Shredder have sent me to make sure that you Z-Fighters don't reach the Thorndykes in time to tell them about Mars.  
  
Lawson: So you want to fight me hun? go ahead and make you best shot asshole.  
  
Hun: You'll regeart that word. Purple Dragons Kill Lawson! (Turning around): What are you doing i said attack! What are you fools standing there for?  
  
Man: That's because they're already dead men.  
  
Hun: What?  
  
(8 Purple Dragon have their head Blown off there bodies)  
  
Hun (With a loud Voice) : Who dares know Hokuto Shinken?  
  
Kenshiro: That would be me Hun i'm the Successor of the 2000 year ago art. My name is Kenshiro  
  
Hun (Shocked): You're the man with 7 scars marked upon him!  
  
Lawson (V.O): So this guy knows the same fighting style as Kain but he's the Successor but what is Kain doing with the techniques if Hokuto Shinken to only father to one son?  
  
Lil: Who's this guy?  
  
Carl Foutley: Lil this guy could be that Kenshiro dude.  
  
Lawson: what are you talking about Foutley he is Kenshiro!!  
  
Carl Wheezer: You mena he's the Man with 7 scars.  
  
Sheen: Looks like that Carl.  
  
Hun: I don't care who he is. He have just brought himself a ticket to hell! Attack!!!  
  
(Foot Ninjas charge in on Kenshiro and with one swring from his arm and knocks them into the water and spin kick 5 in the chest a they begun exploded.)  
  
Kenshiro: Hundred Crack Fist of the North Star!!!!  
  
(Kenshiro rapid punch each Foot Ninja who come near him as their heads begun to exploded)  
  
Hun: Grrrrrr!!! I'll not have you interfere Kenshiro your life ends here!  
  
Kenshiro: Very well then.  
  
Kain Yoshiko: Hold it! Hun is mine you have no fight him with!!  
  
Milo: Who's this other guy?  
  
Trunks: He's name is Kain Yoshiko   
  
Hun: So you wnat you take Revenge for your brother's death huh.  
  
Kain Yoshiko: Hun i'll make you suffer for my brother's death!  
  
Hokuto!! Ryuugekiko!!!  
  
(As Kenshiro looks on Kain attacks Hun but he doges his attack)  
  
Hun: You are just like your brother Kain weak.  
  
Kain: Shut up!!  
  
(A Punch from Kain knock Hun into the wall of a Bluding)  
  
Kain: Get up Hun i'm been waiting 10 years for this day!  
  
Kenshiro (V.O): This boy's heart is fulled with hate for this man named Hun. But where did he learn Hokuto Shinken from?  
  
Hun: I'll not be beaten by a 15 year old! I'll kill you just as I did to your brother!  
  
Kain: For what you done to my brothe I'll not never forgive you! When you get to hell tell the devil i send you there!  
  
Kenshiro: Kain who taught you Hokuto Shinken?  
  
Kain: I have to time for this! Just leave me alone!!!  
  
Hun: I'm out of here!  
  
(Hun runs off)  
  
Kain: You asshole I almost had him!!  
  
(Lawson takes out his Rifle and fired a laser shot)  
  
Lawson: Hey Yoshiko! Kenshiro here asked a Question. and besides You should have wait in line he picked a fight with me not you!  
  
Kain: Grrrr!!!  
  
Kenshiro: Kain clam down tell me who taught you Hokuto Shinken?  
  
Kain: It was along time after the police told me and my brother the my older brotrher was kill. The Ophanage want to spareate me and my younger brother. one night we ran away as was never heard from again.  
  
Sheen: I didn't want to know that. He want to knwo who taught you Hokuto Shinken?  
  
Kain: The guy who trained me is called Raoh.  
  
Kenshiro (Shocked): Raoh?  
  
Carl Wheezer: You know this Raoh?  
  
Kenshiro: Raoh is my older brother. Kain I don't know what reason my brother tought you Hokuto Shin Kne but you should know that it's a 2000 year ago art that is pass from father to only one son.  
  
Kain: You think so? But my older brother was the only one who me and my younger brother looked up too. I'll not rest until Hun pays for my brother's death!!!  
  
Lil: Revenge will not bring him back Kain.  
  
Kain: Just leave me alone! all of you!!!  
  
(Kain runs off to hunt for Hun's head)  
  
Carl Wheezer: Hye should we stop him.  
  
Trunks: I think Kain can help hismelf but right now we have to get to Chris's home before Mars does.  
  
To Be Continue 


End file.
